Under The Mistletoe
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Dia telah menghiburku di bawah daun mistletoe / Warning : OOC – Typo – OneShot / RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic** : Under the Mistletoe © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair** : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre** : Romance, Family

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC – Typo (maybe) – Oneshot

**Summary** : Dia telah menghiburku di bawah daun mistletoe / Warning : OOC – Typo – OneShot / RnR?

**— HAPPY READING —**

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

Hari yang melelahkan. Aku baru saja pulang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 3 siang.

Untungnya, hari ini salju turun. Dinginnya salju membuat rasa lelahku sedikit berkurang. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit. "Tak terasa sudah musim dingin," kataku dalam hati.

Kubawa belanjaan yang sedari tadi kutenteng ke dalam Card Capital.

_"Tadaima,"_ kataku seraya memasuki toko peninggalan orang tuaku itu. Kupandangi seluruh penjuru toko. Sebuah pohon natal yang belum dihias berdiri di pojok toko. Beberapa hiasan berbentuk lonceng, bintang, dan permen tersebar dimana-mana. Suasana khas natal terpancar dari dalam toko. Tentu saja itu normal, hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, dan itu berarti besok adalah hari natal.

"Shin?" Aku meletakkan barang belanjaanku di atas meja kasir, dan mulai mencari pamanku.

Karena aku tak menemukannya di dalam toko, aku hanya duduk di kursi kasir. Tiba-tiba, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara. Suara dengkuran. Kualihkan pandanganku ke seluruh toko sekali lagi, dan berusaha menebak dari mana asal suara itu.

Setelah kudengar lebih seksama, suara itu berasal dari bangku paling belakang. Aku pun mendatangi bangku tersebut, dan mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat sedang tertidur dengan tas sekolah sebagai alas kepalanya.

Mataku membulat. "Kenapa Kai ada disini?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka. Karena kaget, aku langsung mundur ke belakang tanpa menyadari ada meja dibelakangku. Alhasil, aku pun terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kai dengan ekspresi datar sambil berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ya. Aku tak apa," jawabku. Aku pun berusaha bangun. "Aw," aku merintih kesakitan. Kulihat kakiku mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya kakiku tergores ujung kaki meja yang tajam.

"Kakimu berdarah," dia menunjuk kakiku.

"Hanya luka kecil," aku berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Kai menggendong tubuhku dengan gaya _bridal style,_ dan mendudukanku di kursi. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di bawah meja kasir.

"Kai..." Aku berusaha mengatakan bahwa itu hanya luka kecil dan tidak perlu diobati.

"Jangan gerakkan kakimu!" Dia menegurku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ma-maaf," aku menundukkan kepala. Selama beberapa saat dia mengobati lukaku.

"Selesai," dia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

Karena aku tahu dia takkan memulai percakapan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Shin menyuruhku,"

"Shin? Kenapa dia menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Dia memberitahuku, hari ini dia akan keluar kota, dan baru pulang besok siang. Dia tak memberitahumu?"

Aku teringat. Semalam, Shin memberitahuku bahwa hari ini dia akan pergi. Pasti dia pergi saat aku berbelanja.

"Lalu, kenapa Shin menyuruhmu kesini?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Dia menghembuskan nafas. "Shin memintaku untuk membantumu menghias toko,"

"Oh," aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Tunggu, kenapa Shin meminta bantuan kepadamu? Dan, kenapa kau mau membantu?"

Dia menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Tch, kau banyak bertanya, ya. Aku tak tahu kenapa Shin meminta bantuanku, dan aku mau membantu karena dia terus memaksaku,"

"Baiklah," aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menatap sekeliling toko. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya sedikit, jadi kita tinggal menghias pohon natal dan menggantung beberapa hiasan,"

Dia mengangguk pelan, kami pun mulai bekerja. Kami memasang beberapa hiasan di dinding, pintu, dan jendela. Pohon natal kami hias dengan berbagai hiasan berbentuk lonceng dan malaikat, sedangkan puncaknya kami hias dengan sebuah bintang.

"Kai, bisa kau pasang ini di langit-langit?" Aku menyerahkan sehelai daun _mistletoe_ untuk dipasang di langit-langit.

Dia menatap daun di tanganku dan melihat langit-langit toko. "Aku takkan sampai. Kenapa tak pakai tangga?"

"Tak ada tangga di toko," jawabku. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Dia mulai menyatukan tangannya. "Naiklah," dia menyuruhku.

Aku menatapnya. "Baiklah," aku memijakkan telapak kakiku di tangannya. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar kalau aku memakai rok.

"K-kau sebaiknya tidak melihat ke atas," kataku dengan semburat merah di kedua pipiku.

Dia tidak merespon, tapi tetap memandang ke bawah. Aku pun menggantung daun tersebut di langit-langit. Setelah aku menggantungnya, dia menurunkanku.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu," ujarku.

"Hn," dia berjalan menuju pintu. Di luar, salju turun dengan lebat.

"Tch," dia mendecih pelan.

"Kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau," tawarku. Dia terlihat berpikir, dan akhirnya menduduki sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah toko.

"Mau coklat panas?" Aku menawarkannya minuman hangat, mengingat hujan salju sedang turun dengan lebat dan suhu di dalam toko pun lumayan dingin.

"Terserah," jawabnya datar.

Aku segera melesat ke ruang belakang, dimana dapur berada. Mengambil teko yang berisi coklat panas, dan menuang minuman tersebut ke dalam cangkir. Setelah itu, aku membawanya keluar.

"Ini," aku mengulurkan cangkir tersebut kepadanya. Dia yang tadi sedang memegang kartu-kartunya, menoleh padaku dan mengambil cangkir yang kupegang tanpa berkata apa pun.

Aku memilih mengabaikannya, dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di samping jendela. Kulihat keadaan di luar melalu jendela. Putih. Semuanya tertutup salju. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat natal yang pernah kulewati bersama orang tuaku.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Ibu, ayo kita bermain salju," aku mengajak ibuku yang sedang menyusun beberapa kartu ke dalam rak.

"Saljunya sedang lebat, sayang," kata ibuku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku bosan,"

Tiba-tiba, ayahku muncul dari ruang belakang. "Ayo kita buat biskuit bersama,"

"Wah, ide bagus, yah!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ibu setuju," ibuku ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita mulai," kata ayahku, mengajak kita semua masuk ke dapur.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam kunci peninggalan kedua orang tuaku yang kukalungkan di leher dengan erat. Sambil menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah, aku terus mengingat berbagai kejadian yang kulalui bersama orang tuaku saat natal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku teringat saat kita semua berkumpul dan bernyanyi bersama. Air mata sudah mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar lantunan nada sebuah lagu. Itu lagu yang sering ibu dan ayahku nyanyikan saat natal. _White Christmas._ _Ini pasti halusinasi,_ pikirku. Kugelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan halusinasi tersebut, tapi sia-sia, nada tersebut tak juga berhenti. Aku pun tersadar, ini bukan halusinasi.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, seorang pria berambut coklat berdiri di dekatku, mengulurkan tangannya. Nada sebuah lagu terdengar dari belakangnya, tepatnya dari sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja. Meja-meja sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga ruangan menjadi luas. Aku tak tahu kapan dia menata semua mejanya.

"K-kai..." Aku berkata terbata-bata. Beberapa tetes air mata masih berkumpul disudut mataku.

"Mau berdansa?" Tanyanya—tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi kepalaku mengangguk, dan tanganku menerima uluran tangannya. Dia pun membawaku ke tengah-tengah toko—tepat di bawah daun _mistletoe_ yang tadi kupasang.

Musik pun terus mengalun, dan tiba-tiba, dia bernyanyi.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

Mendengar dia bernyanyi, aku pun larut dalam suasana dan ikut bernyanyi.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow"_

Kami berdua makin larut dalam suasana, dan mulai bernyanyi bersama.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

Musik terus mengalun, dan kami terus berdansa. Tanganku melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright..."_

Mata biruku terus menatap mata hijaunya. Bersama-sama, kami menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari lagu tersebut.

_"And may all... your Christmases... be white..."_

Wajah kami makin berdekatan. Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya mendekati bibirku, dan akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu. Selama beberapa detik kami berciuman, aku pun tersadar, dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya pelan. Wajahku memerah.

"K-kai, a-apa yang..." Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Wajahku makin memerah.

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. "Jangan bersedih lagi," ibu jarinya mengelus-elus pipiku pelan. Walau wajahnya masih terlihat datar, aku tahu ucapannya itu tulus.

Aku pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menghiburku,"

Dia—tetap dengan wajah datarnya—menatap langit-langit. "Kau tahu, kita baru saja berciuman di bawah daun _mistletoe,"_ dia menatapku. "Mau melakukannya lagi?" Seringai mulai muncul di sudut bibirnya.

_"Ba-baka!"_ Aku memiringkan wajahku, agar pipiku yang memerah tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, mau berdansa?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Dengan senang hati," jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Musik kembali mengalun, dan kami pun kembali berdansa.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hallo, Minna-san! Tak terasa sudah natal ya...**

**Saya buat fanfic ini dalam rangka memperingati hari natal. Saya harap para readers suka dengan fanfic saya :)**

**Oh iya, lagu yang saya pakai disini judulnya, "White Christmas" dari Michael Buble ft. Shania Twain**

**Banyak kekurangan, ya? Gomen'nasai m(_ _)m**

**Tidak lupa, saya ucapkan, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

**Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
